1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to biological microscopy, and in particular to a cannula for detachably connecting and aligning an optical device to a biological sample.
2. Background of the Invention
When making microscopic observations of in vivo biological specimens, minimally invasive techniques are required. However, conventional microscopes feature large size microscope objectives. Large objectives cannot be implanted within a sample without causing significant damage to the sample, such as removing structures in order to facilitate access to deep layers within the sample. Less invasive fiber-optic cannulae that are typically used in optogenetics experiments are typically configured only for optical stimulation or silencing of a certain class of neurons.
Existing optical devices that relay an image outside of a sample are either implanted directly in the sample or inserted in a metallic tube terminating with an optical window. Alternatively, or in combination with the above, specific external components such as miniaturized microscopes have been mounted directly to a sample.